Tulip
by mayfuwafuwa023
Summary: Tidak ada perasaan yang sia-sia di dunia ini. Terkadang memang ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita lakukan. Itu bukanlah suatu kesalahan hingga kita harus menyalahkan diri sendiri. Tapi itu karena kita hanyalah manusia biasa. AU. RnR.


**Summary:** Tidak ada perasaan yang sia-sia di dunia ini. Terkadang memang ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita lakukan. Itu bukanlah suatu kesalahan hingga kita harus menyalahkan diri sendiri. Tapi itu karena kita hanyalah manusia biasa. AU. RnR.

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

**Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Tulip © Mayfuwafuwa023**

**Warning: **BL, AU, OOC, bahasa yang agak klise, dan lain-lain.

**A/N:** Ossu, minna-san! Oneshot pertama saya *bang!* Fanfic ini saya buat iseng (awalnya), trus pas dengar lagunya Kagamine Len yang judulnya Soundless voice, jadi keterusan deh. Ada unsur romance, drama, hurt/comfort dan lain sebagainya. Don't like? Silahkan klik tombol back di layar Anda. Mohon reviewnya *ngemis*  
Oke, selamat membaca~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

20 Desember. Aku berjalan di sekeliling kota tanpa tentu arah dan tanpa tujuan. Aku meninggalkan rumah sejak pukul 5 sore dan masih belum ingin kembali. Sekarang baru jam 7. Aku melirik ke setiap sudut kota. Semua lampu toko sudah dinyalakan sejak tadi. Ada banyak pernak pernik dan hiasan-hiasan dengan warna merah dan hijau.

Tentu saja. Ini hampir natal.

Tapi hari ini, aku merasa udara lebih dingin dari biasanya. Gemerlap kota yang dulunya kulihat sangat terang dan indah, kini hanya terlihat warna abu-abu yang suram. Dan entah kenapa, kota ini terasa amat sepi dari biasanya. Padahal natal sebentar lagi.

Aku berjalan hingga ke salah satu sudut kota. Disana, dulu menjadi tempat favorit kami.

Kami?

Ya, kami.

Di sudut kota itu, ada sebuah taman tersembunyi. Tanaman-tanaman di taman itu dulunya hampir mati karena layu, tapi semuanya kembali indah setelah kami merawatnya. Dia bahkan menanam beberapa bunga tulip disana.

"Titus..."

Sosoknya sama sekali tidak bisa hilang dari ingatanku. Mungkin karena aku baru saja kehilangan dia.

Kehilangan? Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bilang seperti itu.

Titus mengidap penyakit yang entah apa namanya. Penyakit itu tidak bisa disembuhkan. Menurut penelitian dokter, penyakit itu memperpendek umur penderitanya. Tiga tahun yang lalu ada 2 orang penderita penyakit yang sama dengan Titus, dan mereka meninggal bersamaan di usia 17 tahun. Untuk memperlambat kerja penyakit itu, penderita dianjurkan untuk terapi 2 kali sebulan. Tubuh Titus sangat lemah, ia tidak diizinkan keluar rumah oleh orangtuanya.  
Hubungan kami juga dirahasiakan dari orangtuanya. Aku sering datang ke rumahnya membawa makanan kecil atau buku-buku dengan status sebagai 'teman'. Aku juga selalu belajar bersamanya. Walaupun dia tidak pernah keluar rumah meski hanya untuk sekolah, dia adalah anak yang sangat pintar. Tidak heran sih, karena ibunya guru. Saat hasil tes atau ujian sudah keluar, aku langsung pamer nilai padanya. Dan aku sangat senang dipuji dengannya sambil kepalaku dielus. Biasanya juga dia memberi kecupan singkat di keningku.

Ayah Titus, Muu Alexius, bekerja di sebuah perusahaan elektronik. Ibunya, Scheherazade, seorang guru. Keduanya pergi ke tempat kerja di waktu yang bersamaan, tetapi ibunya pulang lebih awal. Tiap Minggu saat libur sekolah, aku 'menculik' Titus dan pergi ke sudut kota untuk bermain di taman. Walaupun hari Minggu, ibunya selalu sibuk karena dia menjadi guru private salah satu teman sekelasku.  
Aku sudah menjalani rutinitas ini sejak lama. Mungkin saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya ketika ibunya membawaku ke rumahnya untuk ikut les. Rutinitas 'menculit Titus' ini tidak pernah ketahuan, karena aku selalu tepat waktu mengembalikan Titus ke rumahnya.

Ya, semuanya berjalan lancar hingga 2 tahun lamanya. Aku semakin hari semakin dibuat khawatir. Titus tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tidak tentang penyakitnya, tidak pula tentang sisa umurnya yang semakin memendek. Terkadang memikirkan itu membuat kepalaku pusing dan wajahku menjadi panas. Saat aku sadar, air mataku sudah menganak sungai.

"Sphintus-kun, mau kemana?"

Aku berbalik, melihat sosok yang meneriakiku dari belakang. Seorang anak bersurai biru yang dijalin memanjang hingga pergelangan kakinya. Dia teman sekelasku, Aladdin.

"Aku mau ke taman."

"Taman? Ini kan sudut kota, mana ada taman disini?" Bocah itu hanya tertawa garing melihatku. Tapi hari ini aku sedang tidak mood untuk marah, jadi aku diam saja.

"Maaf, Sphintus-kun. Sepertinya kau masih kepikiran soal 'dia'. Kupikir aku bisa menghiburmu, tapi-"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Aku memotong pembicaran Aladdin dan terus berjalan. Sepanjang jalan, Aladdin juga tidak bersuara. Mungkin dia masih merasa bersalah, tapi dia tetap mengikutiku.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa tadi?" Tanyaku menghilangkan kesunyian.

"Eh? Oh iya, tadi aku membelikan dasi untuk hadiah natal Ugo-kun."

"Kita sudah sampai. Taman ini hanya aku dan Titus saja yang tahu lho. Kau baru pertama kali kesini, kan?"

Aladdin hanya mengangguk. Kedua matanya terlihat berbinar-binar penuh kagum. Ini memang pertama kalinya aku mengajak Aladdin kesini. Wajahnya tampak senang sekali. Aku menjadi sedikit senang melihatnya seperti itu, apalagi pribadinya yang memang selalu ceria.

Kami duduk di bangku yang selalu kutempati bersama Titus dulunya. Tidak ada yang kuperbuat. Padahal biasanya saat ada Titus, kami membaca buku atau makan kue bersama. Tapi sekarang, aku hanya duduk sendirian. Rasanya sepi sekali.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku bertanya sambil mengelus tempat duduk Titus. Meski aku bertanya seperti itu, Titus tidak akan menjawabku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan bersandar sambil melihat Aladdin yang sedang asyik memperhatikan bunga-bunga tulip yang pernah di tanam Titus.

"Sphintus-kun, aku tidak menyangka ada tempat seperti ini disini. Lain kali, ajak aku kesini lagi ya?" Tanya Aladdin sambil menghampiriku.

Aku mengangguk dan mengelus surai birunya. Ia masih tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa?"

Aladdin menengadah ke langit sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Salju.

Butiran kristal putih itu langsung meleleh ketika menyentuh tanganku. Rasanya juga dingin. Aku ingat sekali, Titus sangat menyukai salju. Aku tidak bisa lupa ketika wajahnya tersenyum saat salju menyentuh kulit putihnya. Aku juga masih ingat saat dia tertawa lepas dan berguling-guling di tumpukan salju yang lebat seperti anak-anak. Dia merasa bebas dan sangat bahagia.

Tanpa kusadari, sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari pelupuk mataku.

"Sphintus-kun?"

Wajah Aladdin yang menampakkan kecemasan terlihat buram dimataku. Dia berusaha menenangkanku dengan mengelus punggungku. Tangannya terasa kecil, namun hangat.

"Maaf, Aladdin."

Aladdin menggeleng. "Aku tahu, kau masih belum bisa melupakannya."

"Aladdin..."

"Hm? Ah!"

Aku memeluk Aladdin.

Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Air mataku terus mengalir deras. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku bergetar.

"Maaf, Aladdin. Tapi bolehkah kita seperti ini lebih lama?"

Aku dapat merasa Aladdin mengangguk dan kembali mengelus punggungku.

"Kau boleh menangis sepuasmu, Sphintus-kun. Hanya aku yang melihatmu disini. Kau bisa menceritakan segalanya padaku kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih lega."

Aladdin memberikan sapu tangan berwarna biru dengan gambar kelinci di bagian sudutnya. Aku menerimanya dan menghapus air mataku. Aladdin berpindah dan duduk di sebelah kiriku.

"Ini pasti terlalu cepat untukmu ya, Sphintus-kun? Dan dia juga pasti merasa begitu. Maksudku.. usianya masih muda dan dia begitu berbakat."

Aku mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lagipula kematian seseorang juga tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Aku.. hanya mau mendengar suaranya sekali lagi." Aku menutup sebelah wajahku dengan salah satu tanganku.

Aku sangat, sangat ingin mendengar suaranya. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya saat memanggil namaku. Sama seperti saat aku menyelinap ke dalam kamarnya dan dia sudah menantiku dengan wajah ceria. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya yang memanggilku dengan bahagia dan penuh semangat.

"Tapi sekarang sudah percuma. Segala yang kulakukan untuknya sekarang hanya menjadi sesuatu yang sia-sia. Walau kutunggu seribu tahun pun, dia tidak akan mendatangiku. Walau aku harus meneriaki namanya sekeras mungkin, dia tidak akan mendengar maupun menjawabku."

PLAK!

"Ala-"

Aladdin menamparku. Kedua matanya berkilat. Terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa dia tidak begitu senang dengan pernyataanku. Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa marah. Aku hanya diam sambil memegangi sebelah pipiku.

"Kemana Sphintus-kun yang kukenal? Mana Sphintus-kun yang selalu bersemangat dan ceria itu? Aku tidak mau kau berpikiran negatif terus. Mungkin itu benar, kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Tapi itu karena kau manusia biasa juga kan?"

Benar. Dia benar. Aku juga hanya manusia biasa. Aku bukan dewa. Aku juga bukan Tuhan yang bisa melakukan segalanya.

"Lihat, Sphintus-kun."

Aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Aladdin. Pot bunga berisi bunga tulip yang ditanam Titus.

"Belajar dari bunga kecil yang berharga... memiliki kekuatan untuk bertahan dari kerasnya musim dingin. Setelah salju mencair nanti, dia akan tumbuh dan mekar lagi dengan indah."

"Um. Ajaib, ya... bunga tulip itu?"

"Tenang saja. Perasaanmu tidak akan sia-sia. Dia memang tidak bisa mendengar suaramu. Dia juga tidak akan mengunjungimu walau kau menunggu selama apa pun. Tapi dia masih bisa melihatmu dari sana. Dan aku yakin, Titus-kun tidak akan senang melihatmu bersedih."

"Iya. Terima kasih, Aladdin." Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dariku. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke pundaknya, mencium aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Wangi. Mungkin dari pelembut pakaiannya. Atau mungkin memang beginilah aromanya Aladdin.  
Sangat menenangkan. Sesaat aku merasa kepedihan dihatiku sirna.

"Aladdin, aku pinjam bahumu sebentar lagi, ya?"

Kami berdua terdiam. Aku merasa sangat nyaman dalam pelukan Aladdin entah kenapa.

"Ano, Sphintus-kun."

"Hm?"

"Aku... Sebenarnya aku... Aku menyukaimu!"

Aku terkejut. Apa itu? Apa Aladdin baru saja menyatakan perasaannya?

Dengan cepat aku melepas pelukanku dan menatapnya. Dia hanya menunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh poninya yang panjang, tetapi aku dapat melihat telinganya berwarna merah.

"Apa.. katamu?" tanyaku memastikan. Mungkin saja aku salah dengar.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sphintus-kun! Sangat, sangat suka!"

Kami berdua terdiam. Aku masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Aladdin. Aku tidak menyangka dia menyembunyikan perasaan seperti ini.

"Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Tapi kau selalu memandang Titus-kun. Kau tidak pernah melirikku. Aku bisa melihat batasan dimatamu kalau aku ini hanya teman bagimu."

Aku tidak menjawab. Bibirku rasanya tidak bisa digerakkan. Kaku.  
Bocah bersurai biru itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membelakangiku sambil menatap langit.

"Tapi aku lega. Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya." Dan anak itu berbalik padaku sambil tersenyum manis sebelum mengambil barangnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!" Kataku sambil menahan sebelah lengannya.

"Sphintus-kun?"

Aku mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melepasnya. "Aku... Maaf, selama ini aku selalu seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanmu. Aku tidak sadar kalau kau terluka saat aku lebih memilih Titus. Maaf karena sudah menjadi orang yang egois."

Aladdin menggeleng dan mengelus wajahku. Tangan mungilnya terasa sangat halus dan hangat. "Aku tidak memaksakan perasaanmu, Sphintus-kun. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau mau menolakku. Aku-"

"Sudah. Sudah. Jangan bicara lagi."

Aku membawanya kedekapanku.

Maaf, Titus.

Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tentang dirimu. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mempertahankan ini sampai akhir. Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang buruk karena hal seperti ini menghancurkan perasaanku. Kalau memang benar yang dikatakan Aladdin bahwa kau akan senang jika aku juga bahagia, bisakah.. bisakah aku menjadikan Aladdin sebagai penggantimu?

"Tidak apa. Kau tidak memaksa siapa-siapa. Aku..." Aku melepas dekapanku. Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya yang lebih kecil dari milikku dan menatap kedua matanya yang sebiru langit malam.

"Aku ingin kau menggantikan posisi Titus."

"Sphintus-kun... Tapi-" Aku tidak membiarkannya bicara. Aku menempelkan jari telunjukku ke bibirnya.

"Jangan ungkit soal Titus lagi. Aku yakin yang kau katakan itu benar. Semoga dia bahagia melihatku juga bahagia."

"Sphintus-kun..." Aladdin menghambur dan memelukku dengan erat. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi mantelku.

"Ya. Iya! Tolong jadikan aku sebagai pengganti Titus-kun!"

Mungkin saat ini, perasaanku padanya masih belum sekuat yang kurasakan padamu. Tapi.. aku ingin belajar mencintainya. Aku ingin belajar lebih banyak tentangnya. Dan aku berjanji, aku tidak akan membiarkan kejadian yang sama menghancurkan hatiku untuk yang kedua kali. Kali ini, aku pasti akan melindunginya apa pun yang terjadi.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu disisiku. Aku akan melindungimu. Tidak akan kubiarkan seorang pun mengambilmu dariku lagi. Aku sudah tidak mau merasakan hal ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Makanya.. jangan pergi dariku... Aladdin."

"Iya, aku janji."

Aku menghapus air mata malaikat di depanku dan menghapus jarak diantara kami. Kedua bibir kami saling menyentuh satu sama lain dalam sunyinya malam ini.  
Walaupun begitu, aku dapat merasakan kehangatan dari sosok malaikat tak bersayap di depanku ini.

[_Aku percaya dan selalu percaya bahwa tidak ada perasaan yang sia-sia. Aku ingin belajar dari bunga tulip. Menjadi kuat dan terus bersabar hingga musim semi tiba. Suatu saat, pasti akan mendapat kehangatan yang sesungguhnya. –Aladdin_]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Akhirnya selesai~ Maaf kalau pendek dan kurang memuaskan ya? (^-^')  
Saya juga minta maaf karena lagu Soundless voice kurang ngena sama fanficnya. Sebenarnya sih mau dibuat mirip sama lagunya, tapi saya berpikir "ah ntar kasihan Sphintusnya" dan karena saya suka sama pair Sphintus x Aladdin, akhirnya endingnya dibuat begitu ahaha #apaini

Etto.. Karena saya masih newbie dan masih belum berpengalaman, mohon kerja sama dari minna-san. Saran dan kritik Anda akan saya terima untuk pengembangan di fanfic-fanfic saya yang berikutnya. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu Anda untuk membaca fanfic saya ini. Arigatou gozaimasu m(_ _)m


End file.
